Amy's own horror movie
by Narisha-is-here
Summary: Amy gets home from a date with Sonic, after her dinner creepy things begin to happen and a white figure appears. This story makes up for my ones that makes Sonic look bad. SonAmy. Review please.-Warning I have bad spellchecker-Complete-
1. Creepy happenings

I had this Idea while I was making my dinner, it just seemed very scary if something like it really happened don't you think? Anyhow, enjoy reading.  
  
Amy trudged very sleepily into her living room and dropped her bag and jacket on the floor, it was dark and probably quarter to midnight, Amy had been out all night with Sonic, but now she was very tired and needed to eat and sleep.  
  
Amy lazily threw a pie into the microwave, "Three minutes should do it, even when it's frozen" Amy murmured, then sat at the table and watched the pie turn around and around and around. Amy almost dozed off but the microwave suddenly sparked and made a crack noise and turned off.  
  
"Damn I knew that warranty was due to run out one of these years -Sigh- why do good days generally bring bad nights" Amy stomped up to the microwave and took out the pie, it was very warm and probably close to cooked properly. "Good enough I spose..." Amy turned to her table and saw something but only for and a second that made her jump and almost drop her pie in the process.  
  
Amy shook her head, "must be getting really sleepy..." she put the pie down and grabbed a fork. She ate the pie quickly and threw the plate and fork into the sink, she stood up and looked at the spot she saw the thing. Nothing seemed to be out of place, the thing she saw appeared to be all white, she figured it was her sleepiness but she wanted to just make sure.  
  
The white thing she saw looked as if it was running... into her bathroom. Amy walked into her bathroom and flicked the light on, nothing seemed touched, moved or whatever else words you can use. Amy went to the mirror and brushed her quills, she turned to her window where the sink was and put down the brush. A white figure ran past the window on the outside, Amy screamed and jumped back and threw the brush at the window, it hit it and fell to the floor.  
  
Amy sat on the floor for a moment, her brain trying to tell her it was nothing, but there was not a thing that could explain what that was... after all... the fire escape was at the other side of the building.  
  
Amy crawled into the corner, she looked for something, anything... she pulled the bar off the shower (the one that holds the shower curtain up), she slowly crept out of the bathroom, not being sure if the white thing was in the apartment or not.  
  
Thank goodness her lounge room was so open, she couldn't see a sign of the thing, "Maybe I am just seeing things..." Amy murmured and wiped her eyes dropping the bar on the floor. She has a table with a chair near the window for when she's bored and it's raining, a house of cards sits atop the table.  
  
Amy was just walking back to bed when the cards fell down, as if... there was a wind or something had pushed them a glimpse of something white behind it, Amy screamed and grabbed her phone off the wall. 911.... Nothing.  
  
Amy hit the buttons several times but nothing happened, she was beginning to panic and the situation got worse. There was a gust of wind in the room, and Amy's tarot cards and playing cards flew around the room, blowing them to the end of the room.  
  
Amy stood for a moment, the wind stopped, she looked around, looking for the open window... that didn't exist.  
  
Amy picked up her bag from where she dropped it near the door, hurriedly she yanked out her mobile and dialled the ever familiar number, 911.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Amy shook the thing and threw it across the room, the wind blew again and the mobile appeared to be just floating there, the wind stopped and it was still floating.  
  
Amy hugged her knees 'Bad dream bad dream!!' she murmured under her breath.  
  
A white figure appeared in the middle of the living room, holding the mobile, it just stood there and stared at Amy, or as far as anyone could tell, it didn't seem to have a face or hadn't formed one yet.  
  
Amy screamed and grabbed the door handle, she jiggled it like crazy but... something was holding it shut from the other side. Amy started banging on the door, "HELP HELP!! SOMEBODY!! HELP!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Amy seemed helpless and she watched the white figure, it took a step towards her, the floor creaking below it, but it was clearly transparent so it wasn't someone in a sheet.  
  
The figure took another step and said something that Amy didn't understand, not until it said her name, "A..M...Y..." it said with it's echoey voice.  
  
Amy shuddered and the room seemed to be colder, Amy could see her breath, she crawled towards the corner of the room, the furtherist away from the thing in the room.  
  
It seemed to hiss slightly as it's face followed her, just watching her, Amy covered her mouth and she breathed quickly, "It's a bad dream, a bad dream" she whispered again and again.  
  
The figure shook its head, Amy felt her heart go faster and faster, the figure began to take shape and grow darker (haha it rhymes). Amy stared at the figure and shock covered her face, she lowered her hand and pushed herself to her feet.  
  
Haha! Ain't I a meany and a half!! hahahaha! This is indeed a SonAmy fic, and indeed it is a horror, and even better! based on something that happened to me! (the bit with the white figure running to the bathroom and past the window) Later I will put in more spooky things, Thank you for reading and have pleasant nightmares... I MEAN DREAMS! hehehehehe and please be patient for the next chapy that will be coming soon. in a day or less really. 


	2. Seeing the dead

Hehe, didn't I tell you I'd update fast? Well enjoy reading, oh By the way I forgot something hehe.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic and Crew. Golbez owns Golbez and crew, lol. Not like I'm going to use them any time soon though.  
  
Amy stared at the figure, it was clear now it was staring back at her. Amy swallowed and bravely stepped forward, "Shadow?" she asked the transparent dark hedgehog.  
  
It nodded slowly and made the hissing sound, Amy stared with disbelief. Shadow had died after his fall from ark, this was not possible, unless...  
  
He was a ghost.  
  
Shadow nodded, Amy jumped, "You can read my thoughts?" she muttered with her shaky voice.  
  
Shadow nodded again, he lifted his hand as if to give her something, but he abruptly turned his head towards the door then vanished. Everything he had disturbed went back to the way it was, including the microwave.  
  
Amy sat in the corner shivering like crazy, her skin was crawling and she was scared for the first time in a long time. Shadow... that was dead... was standing in her lounge room only a second ago  
  
The door opened and Sonic poked his head in, "Hey Amy?" he stepped in and spotted her in the corner, "Amy!" he ran over to her and touched her arm. "Amy your cold, what happened? your shivering?" he asked quickly and sounded very worried.  
  
Amy just sat there and appeared to be staring into nothing, Sonic pulled her close and held her head against his chest, "You'll be okay..." he murmured and stroked her head.  
  
(/'-,.Next Day.,-')  
  
Sonic was laying on his couch and Amy was sleeping upstairs, she'd barely slept at all through the night. Tails was tinkering with something on the floor like a child and talking with Sonic.  
  
"I was freaked. When I got home I just had a feeling I was forgetting something so I went to check on Amy. You know because it felt like I'd forgotten something and she might have had it or something" Sonic explained. "I came into the room and Amy was sitting in the corner of the living room, she was cold and shivering like crazy... I don't know what happened but she hasn't said a thing..."  
  
Tails looked up from his tinkering, "Maybe... she could have been playing with her tarot cards and maybe they told her something freaky" Tails picked up his screwdriver.  
  
"Na, why would that make her cold?" Sonic asked.  
  
"You'll have to ask her then" Tails suggested.  
  
Sonic nodded slowly, he didn't know what happened but he didn't want it to happen again, that's why he brang Amy over his place, her apartment had an eerie feeling about it.  
  
After about half an hour Amy walked into the lounge room, Sonic sat up properly, "Hey how'd you sleep?" Sonic asked.  
  
Amy sat next to him "alright..." she murmured.  
  
"What happened last night?" he asked.  
  
Amy shook her head, "I don't know..." she muttered and Sonic put his arm around her shoulders, Amy laid her head on his lap and sighed.  
  
There was silence for a long while, except for the constant click noises from Tails, a knock came to the door.  
  
"It's open" he said loudly.  
  
The door opened and Rouge walked in with Cream following behind her, "Hey Amy, I found Cream looking around for you, why weren't you home?" Rouge asked rather angrily and put her hands on her hips.  
  
Amy sat up and stared at her for a moment, "something happened last night so she stayed over here" Sonic answered.  
  
Rouge suddenly looked concerned, "Something happened? Like what? Nobody attacked her did they?" Rouge asked and lowered her hands.  
  
Cream raced up to her and grabbed her hands and stared at her blank look, "Amy?" she squeaked.  
  
Amy shook her head, "No there wasn't an attack..." she murmured.  
  
"Then what the hell happened?" Rouge asked rudely.  
  
Like omg! Shadow is a ghost! What the hells going on! Well have fun reading, please review, enjoy reading and have plenty of nightmares :P. Thank you hehehe 


	3. Telling the others

Welcome to Chapter 3, this is going fast isn't it? I REALLY want to type it up because I get this creepy feeling behind me when I do, and DAMN is it fun to have that creepy felling. you know, the one that says your being watched o.o (The things that happen to me usaully occur when I'm alone)

oh yeah sorry Cel, I forgot you like ShadAmy's XD I feel kind of silly. Well good luck with your idea's  
  
Disclaimer : I do NOT Own Sonic Characters.  
  
Amy leaned forward and dangled her arms down to her feet and then wrapped her arms around her knees, "I don't even know if it was real..." she murmured.  
  
Sonic rubbed her back, Rouge sighed heavily, "Well you know what?"  
  
Amy looked up at her.  
  
"I went to your apartment this morning" Rouge made herself comfortable on the couch opposite of Sonic and Amy, they watched her and waited for her to finish the sentence. "When I realized you weren't home I let myself in..."  
  
Amy glared at her, "You shouldn't go in my apartment when I'm not around, that's just rude" she crossed her arms.  
  
"I found this" Rouge flicks something out of who knows where.  
  
Amy tilted her head "What is it?" it appeared to be just a small rectangular shape with smooth sides. Rouge clicked something on it and a blade flicked out, Amy jumped.  
  
Rouge just played with it for a bit, waiting for a reaction, "Sooo, know where it came from?" Rouge asked patiently.  
  
Amy stared and the feeling of fear hit her in the guts, she shook her head, "I don't have any pocket knives..." she murmured softly.  
  
Rouge nodded, "So what happened?" she continually threw the knife from hand to hand, making her look like an enticing crook.  
  
Amy sighed, not only did she have to say what would make her sound like a nutcase, but nearly everyone was there. "Could Cream and Tails leave the room?" Amy murmured.  
  
Tails nodded and within a second he was gone into the back yard to fidget with whatever he was making, Cream frowned but since she was polite she went outside. Rouge gestured with her hand for Amy to talk.  
  
Amy sighed, "Last night... I warmed up a pie to have for dinner..." Rouge nodded, Sonic kept his hand on her back to comfort her, "The microwave stuffed up but the pie was good enough and I turned to the table and saw something rush by, like it was running to the bathroom..."  
  
"I checked the bathroom after I finished the pie... there was nothing, so I figured I was just sleepy... I brushed my hair and I saw something white outside my bathroom window, I screamed and threw my brush and when I looked again it was gone..."  
  
"Could have been a trick" Sonic suggested.  
  
"Sonic... the fire escape is on the other side, even I know that and I don't live there" Rouge said quietly "Now let her continue".  
  
Amy sighed again "I went into the lounge room and then I figured I was just seeing things, so I started to walk off to bed, then a gust of wind came from nowhere and blew my playing cards and tarot cards everywhere..."  
  
"But your place was tidy when I was there" Rouge interrupted.  
  
Amy gave her a 'as if I didn't know that' look, Rouge pretended to zip her mouth, "A white figure appeared in the middle of my lounge room... oh that was after I tried calling the police and opening the door, I threw my mobile at it before it appeared" Amy said sounding worried. "It said my name and I crawled into the corner, then it came closer and began to take a better shape..."  
  
Rouge flicked the knife again "what did it look like?" she asked seeming really concerned now.  
  
Amy glanced around the room and then at the floor, "It was Shadow..."  
  
Rouge and Sonic stared in disbelief, Amy sighed and crossed her arms, "You probably don't believe me... I mean... he's dead... how could he have come to my apartment... heck he didn't even know where I lived..."  
  
Rouge shook her head, "It's hard to believe but I won't call you insane... after all, if he was there... maybe he dropped the knife..."  
  
"Do you think he wanted to kill me?" Amy gulped.  
  
Rouge put her elbows on her knees and tapped the knife on the floor, "I don't think so, but you never know, I heard there's ghosts that forget people they once knew so when they see them they go insane and kill them, the cops find their bodies, the murder weapon, but no forced entry or fingerprints..." Rouge suddenly coughed and scratched the back of her head, "OF course I don't think that would ever happen, do you? I mean heck I only see that kind of thing on the crime shows at night"  
  
Amy shuddered and Sonic hugged her and gave and evil glare to Rouge, "Sorry sorry, it just slipped out" Rouge sighed and closed the pocket knife and put it into her top (oO). Rouge stood up, waved and then left, after the door closed, Amy huddled close to Sonic.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it was nothing..." Sonic whispered and stroked her hair, Amy shook her head, "No it was something...it was Shadow.." she muttered.  
  
End Chapter 3, thank you for reading and please review! I hope you like the story so far, I will keep up the good work, well I hope it's good lol. Thank you and enjoy reading!


	4. Sonic sees it too

Now Welcome To Chapter 4, I don't know when the next creepy thing will happen but I hope soon, because if I was a reader I'd be getting a little bored but I'd want to find out more.  
  
Disclaimer : Sonic Characters can NEVER belong to me. oh well, I have Narisha.  
  
Later in the afternoon, Amy and Sonic went into her apartment. There was definitely an eerie feeling about it now, Amy picked up the pole from the shower, Sonic went first into the bathroom just to make sure.  
  
There was nothing, so Amy put the curtain back on the rod and slid it back into the hole. Sonic went to the window in the bathroom and looked out of it, "Well there's no way anything could come past here unless they could fly or they were... a ghost..."  
  
"Shadow died on his fall from ark so why is he haunting me?" Amy asked with a worried voice "I didn't do anything mean to him..."  
  
Sonic shrugged, "Maybe he's trying to tell you something... but tell you what, if you don't mind I'll stay here and see if he shows up again."  
  
Amy hugged Sonic "THANK YOU!" Amy yelled.  
  
(/'-,.Later that night.,-') (haha I almost spelled it knight)  
  
Sonic and Amy were sitting on the couch watching a movie, don't worry though, it's not a horror or thriller. It was a comedy.  
  
They were enjoying the movie quite a bit until the power went out, they sat in the darkness for a moment, their brains trying to think of what happened. Amy's eyes kept darting around the room.  
  
"huh, I guess the powers out" Sonic said with surprise. (OMG YOU DON'T THINK?)  
  
"S-Sonic...." Amy murmured, she was pointing at something.  
  
A dark grey figure stood near the door, probably where he'd left yesterday. His quills moved to a wind that didn't exist, he slowly turned and the hissing sound made Sonic jump, Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and held it tight.  
  
"A...M...Y..." Shadow said slowly.  
  
Amy gulped, "Shadow...W-what..do you want?" she murmured with fear.  
  
Shadow looked around the room, then he went on a knee and drew something on the floor with his finger. Sonic stared in shock he looked as if he was about to wet himself.  
  
Shadow finished whatever he wrote or drew, then a large gust of wind came into the room, blowing things all around, a large flash of light and everything returned to normal.  
  
Amy swallowed her fear and walked to the spot Shadow was standing. Sonic shook his head and ran to see.  
  
They looked at the message on the floor.  
  
Chaos Emerald  
  
Amy and Sonic exchanged glances, "What do you think he needs that for?" Sonic asked.  
  
Amy scratched her head for a moment, "Maybe... he's not really a ghost" she muttered.  
  
Sonic looked at her with disbelief, "but he looked like a ghost"  
  
Amy shook her head, "Never mind... but at least someone will believe me now" Amy tried to cheer up the situation. They looked back at the message and it looked as if someone had scratched it away, or if it were in sand, someone stood on it...  
  
(/'-,.Next Day.,-')  
  
"So now both of you have seen him... maybe I should check it out..." Rouge laid lazily on the couch pretending to be a big boss or something.  
  
"I don't know, it was pretty creepy" Sonic advised.  
  
Amy didn't say anything, she seemed to be deep in thought, they were all at Rouge's, and damn was it messy.  
  
"Well I couldn't care less, I want to see this supposed Shadow ghost" Rouge said and sat up properly.  
  
Sonic sighed in defeat, "Fine but if he don't show, don't call the guys with the white jackets" he joked.  
  
Rouge smirked "I might... So what should we do until nightfall?" she asked and looked at Amy. "Amy?"  
  
Amy clicked out of her thoughts "huh? Oh Sorry! I was just thinking..."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"I don't know actually" Amy giggled, trying to avoid saying that she thought maybe Shadow was alive somehow. Rouge stood up and kicked a box out of her way, "Okay so what time did it happen?" she asked.  
  
"Somewhere near midnight" Sonic answered.  
  
"Okay, then let's all meet at Amy's place at 11pm okay?"  
  
"Sure" Sonic said.  
  
"Alright" Amy said.  
  
Thank you for reading, haha Golbez is having trouble finding any spelling mistakes, I must be getting better! Don't forget to review and enjoy reading! If you have a really inspiring idea let me know! thank you! 


	5. Horrible!

Hi again! Sorry for those that aren't having any fun reading my story, but I don't mind, the only thing that would ever bother me seriously is if someone told me that my stories were a waste of their 'precious' time. Well thank you and Enjoy reading.  
  
Disclaimer : I Cannot own Sonic and Co. even if I paid the company a million dollars that I don't have.  
  
Sonic, Amy and Rouge all came to Amy's place around 11pm. Rouge walked in first, not sure what she was supposed to expect. "So did you bring an emerald?" Rouge suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
Amy and Sonic Exchanged glances, "We didn't tell you he wanted an emerald" Sonic said with a hint of suspecting.  
  
"Well... is it hard to guess?" Rouge flicked the light on.  
  
The words Chaos Emerald was scratched onto the walls, floor and the door. "I think... this is super freaky..." Rouge muttered.  
  
Amy nodded and walked into the centre of the room and looked at the walls. "Why do you think he wants one?" Sonic asked and joined Amy in the middle of the room.  
  
Rouge trudged around and then fell onto the couch, "Well let's find out" Rouge pulled a purple emerald out of her jacket (Yes she's wearing a jacket today).  
  
"Why'd you bring that? You didn't even know before you walked in" Amy asked curiously.  
  
Rouge put her chin into her palm and looked at her with a devilish look, "I already knew"  
  
Amy glared at her, "You came in here again without my okay. Didn't you?" Amy asked angrily.  
  
Rouge smirked "Yeah" she giggled evilly.  
  
Amy stomped her foot, "You know Rouge sometimes you just annoy me so bad!!" she shouted.  
  
"Isn't that what HE used to say about you?" Rouge pointed at Sonic.  
  
Sonic glared at Rouge "Rouge you should leave... no one needs you to make them angry"  
  
Rouge laid back in the couch and stared innocently "But I just want to see the Shadow ghost, unless you two agreed to lie about it" she said with a smirk.  
  
Sonic clenched his fist, "Your getting on my nerves!"  
  
Amy sighed and walked away from the fighting bat and hedgehog, she went into her bedroom and closed the door. She could still hear them arguing so she just laid down, she was tired.  
  
Unfortunately, dreams are not the safest place to be when your being haunted....  
  
Amy's dream seemed to be like real life for a little while, walking around the beach in the nice warm sun, Tails' plane flies around the sky, he finally fixed it. Sonic walking with Amy, everything seemed just right until...  
  
The sky grew dark and began to rain, Sonic yelled over the noise of the rain but Amy didn't catch what he said. Tails' plane came in close and Sonic jumped onto it, Amy yelled at Sonic "DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!!!" she stomped her foot on the wet sand, but they had already flown out of sight.  
  
Amy was left alone in the rain, on the beach. The water crashed against the rocks to the far left of Amy. Feeling left out and alone, Amy turned around to walk home.  
  
But as soon as she turned around her eyes met with a very unwell looking Shadow, Amy got such a surprise she jumped back and screamed. Shadow fell down in front of her and muttered "Chaos Emerald..."  
  
The beach changed to a strange place with steel walls and wires hanging from the ceiling, like a long abandoned laboratory. Shadow lay unconscious on the floor, Amy stared around the unfamiliar surroundings, Shadow suddenly jumped up quickly and his head hung down, Amy was unable to see his eyes.  
  
Amy looked around very scared and spotted an old door, it looked like it might be stuck but she didn't know what else to do. Shadow took slow steps towards Amy and made a hissing noise, like the grey ghost Shadow, except he looked more alive.  
  
Amy ran to the door and pushed it very hard, but it refused to budge, she flicked her fingers and her piko piko hammer appeared in her right hand, she hit the door as hard as possible, but nothing happened.  
  
Amy turned around and met Shadows icy glare, he was staring right at her with a dead look on his face, like he'd died some days ago. Amy leaned up against the door and held her chest because of the amount of fear she felt right now.  
  
Shadow said something but this time Amy didn't catch it at all. Amy quickly ran past his right side, but he quickly appeared right in front of her.  
  
"Chaos Emerald" he said clearly this time.  
  
Amy froze "R-Rouge has one" she muttered softly.  
  
Shadow nodded slowly and the hissing sound continued, then he vanished, the hissing sound didn't stop until after a little while. The surroundings changed again and Amy was back on the beach. She stared at the setting sun and tried to think for a moment, but then she woke up.  
  
Amy sat up on her bed and looked at the clock on her wall, she'd been asleep only a little while, then someone rapidly knocked on Amy's door.  
  
Thank you for reading and I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, I knew what was happening I just didn't know how to write it, please review and good luck to Golbez who will be trying to find my mistakes XD. Enjoy reading! 


	6. EEEEK!

Welcome to Chapter 6. Thank you for tolerating me for this long. Enjoy reading and have some good nightmares. muhahahaha  
  
Disclaimer : Sonic...blah blah...don't ...blah blah... me (Sonic and Crew don't belong to me)  
  
"AMY!" Sonic's voice yelled.  
  
Amy opened her door and looked confusingly at Sonic, Sonic didn't say anything just pointed to the lounge room. Amy poked her head out and in the lounge room she could see the furniture tossed around the place, and a very dead transparent Shadow standing in the middle of the room, a constant hissing sound coming from him.  
  
Amy quickly ran into the lounge room and in front of Shadow, she stared at his empty eyes, he glared back and said something not understandable.  
  
Rouge was against the wall scared out of her brains, "Rouge" Amy said quietly, "Whatever you do..." she took a breath "Don't give him the emerald"  
  
With hearing that Shadow became enraged, he started to glow and the room began to rumble, Sonic ran through and grabbed Amy before a piece of ceiling fell on her. Then he turned back grabbed Rouge and ran from the building.  
  
Sonic continued running until they were a safe distance away from the apartment. Strangely enough the building didn't look damaged at all, like it never happened. Sonic sighed and looked at Amy "What happened back there? He didn't seem deadly before that"  
  
"He... he's dead... and yet he's stuck on earth, so he believes he failed to fulfil Maria's wish, now he wants to destroy what he tried to save..." Amy murmured sadly.  
  
Rouge shook her head and said "But, why would he do that? He knows he tried his hardest, he doesn't have to do this! Like heck, he just tried to kill us!"  
  
Amy shook her head slowly "He doesn't know... he's forgotten, so now he still wants his revenge... that's why he keeps asking for the Chaos Emerald"  
  
"And what else is he asking for? I heard him say something but I didn't catch a thing" Rouge argued.  
  
"Are you kidding? Who could understand that? He was hissing all the way through" Sonic interrupted.  
  
"That's true, no one could understand that, I think he's trying to tell us something but we don't understand... Whatever he said... he wasn't pleased when I said don't give him the emerald" Amy muttered.  
  
They all stood there in silence for a couple of moments, completely stumped. The sky grew dark and lightning was seen in the distance, "I think we should go somewhere, warm and safe" Amy said while rubbing her arms.  
  
Sonic nodded in agreement, he then took the girls hands and sped off to his house.  
  
(/'-,.Sonic's House.,-')  
  
Amy sat on the couch and hugged her knees, Rouge walked around the room nervously and Sonic sat near the window to watch the rain.  
  
"What if he kills us? Heck I was just talking about a mystery show when I said about the ghosts that don't remember anyone and try to kill them..." Rouge seemed to talk to her self by the end of the sentence.  
  
"It's getting really late and I'm getting tired" Amy murmured.  
  
"You can go sleep in my bed" Sonic said but still watched the rain.  
  
Rouge glanced at Sonic and grinned evilly "And I'm sure you'll be joining her shortly right?" she teased.  
  
Sonic turned bright red and quickly shook it off, "I-I'll sleep on the couch" he stammered.  
  
Rouge snickered and walked into the kitchen to get something to snack on.  
  
Amy laid down on Sonic's bed, it was pretty plain which ment he didn't actually stay her very often, Amy closed her eyes to try to sleep but as sson as she closed them they shot open again and searched the dark room.  
  
"A...M...Y..." said a icy voice that Amy couldn't see where it was coming from.  
  
Amy quickly pulled the covers over her head, "A..M..Y.." Amy shivered and the room became colder.  
  
She peeked over the top of the blanket, nothing, "W-what do you want?" Amy whispered.  
  
"Em..mer...rald..."  
  
Amy swallowed hard, "Why?" she asked.  
  
"He..lp....me.."  
  
"I don't know how to help a ghost!" Amy argued.  
  
The darkening figure appeared at the end of the bed, "Shadow, Why are you doing this?" Amy asked.  
  
Shadow shook his head, he didn't know! Amy sat quiet and just stared at Shadow, "What are you going to use the emerald for?"  
  
"Revenge..." Shadow whispered.  
  
"Then I can't give you one" Amy said bravely "If you were the nice Shadow everyone knew once, I'd gladly give you an emerald, but your not".  
  
Sorry for the long wait, I was puzzling, and I had a lot to do, Thanks for reading! I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter done! 


	7. Shadow's realization

Welcome to this chapter, I think I'll need to hurry up and reach the end because I just cant seem to get inspiration that makes my fingers type the words you read. Well thanks for reading and please review. This should be the last chapter unless I decide to drag it on! hahahaha!  
  
Disclaimer : Sonic And Company Do Not Belong To Me!  
  
Shadow shook his head and the hissing sound came, "I need...the...emerald" he said in his icy voice. Amy sat still and said nothing, hoping he would get the idea. Shadow stood there and there was an eerie silence hanging in the room.  
  
Suddenly Shadow turned into a grey cloud and moved rapidly towards Amy, she was about to scream but couldn't when the cloud hit her. Everything went black.  
  
---------  
  
"AMY!" a voice yelled and the darkness began to clear. "AMY! AMY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"  
  
Amy held her head, it felt as if someone had hit her really hard just on the back of her head. She groaned and tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. "AMY!" the voice yelled again.  
  
Amy could feel an arm around her shoulders and she was laying on a carpet by the feel of it, the darkness cleared more and she could see Sonic's face, just barely. Sonic stared back at her and had some tears in his eyes "Amy are you okay?" he asked, he sounded frightened.  
  
"W-what happened?" Amy asked, the rest of her vision cleared up and she glanced around. The apartment was a mess and Sonic had a couple of cuts, Rouge was no where in sight.  
  
Sonic sighed deeply and hugged Amy, she didn't know what happened but it was most probably bad. Amy found herself crying and didn't know why, but she returned Sonic's embrace and hoped something terrible didn't happen.  
  
"Sonic... What happened?" Amy whispered.  
  
Sonic seemed to be crying uncontrollably on Amy, "Sonic" Amy repeated.  
  
"Shadow's got the emerald..." Sonic muttered through his tears.  
  
Amy gasped, "but... how?"  
  
"He used you..." Sonic didn't loosen his grip on Amy for a second.  
  
Amy's eyes widened, the dark cloud, Shadow Possessed Amy to get the emerald... but what method did he use... Did he... do something terrible while controlling Amy? "Where's Rouge?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't know... Shadow demanded the Emerald off Rouge... he said he'd kill you if she didn't... Rouge flew out the window... so Shadow followed her... soon after I saw him jump off the roof with the emerald..." Sonic sobbed, and held Amy closer.  
  
Amy bit her lip and closed her eyes, she was to blame for something going wrong as usual... things seemed to go wrong when her and Sonic were around each other. "You should go after him" Amy murmured.  
  
Sonic looked at her, he gave her a kiss, Amy kissed back. Sonic broke the kiss and stared at Amy "Would you like to come?" he asked.  
  
'He actually asked me to come?' Amy thought with surprise, "I don't know... he might possess me again... then he'd have something to threaten you with..." Amy murmured.  
  
"If there's two of us he can only possess one, and that's if he can" Sonic whispered.  
  
"But where do you think he's going with the emerald?" Amy asked.  
  
"Where else? The first place he tried to get Revenge" Sonic stated.  
  
------ (/'-:.Later On The Ark.:-')  
  
The ghostly Shadow threw the Chaos Emerald into the machine, he hissed as he turned around, then completely vanished.  
  
Sonic and Amy ran down the seemingly endless halls of the Ark, Amy stopped at an open doorway where she saw something.  
  
"Amy? What's up? Did you find him?" Sonic asked and looked into the room.  
  
"No... I think I was just seeing things" Amy muttered.  
  
"Last time you said that it turned out you were being haunted, what was it?" Sonic remarked.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
The continued running until they came to the control room (Or whatever it is, the room where Shadow put the emerald in) Sonic ran up to it and tried to pull the emerald out of the socket. "It won't budge!" Sonic grunted. Amy gave it a pull but the emerald refused to move.  
  
"We'll have to stop him the hard way!" Sonic clenched his fist.  
  
Amy didn't want to but she nodded in agreement, so they went back the way they came, hoping to find him somewhere on the abandoned Ark. Amy shouted and pointed "Hey! I think I see him!"  
  
Sonic looked to where she was pointing, a room down the hall and the door squeaked as if a wind that didn't exist in here blew it. Amy and Sonic both got a chill down their spine, but they swallowed their fear and went to the room.  
  
Walking in they were in someone's bedroom, it was rather plain, some toys lay scattered on the floor, mostly dusty, a mobile (The spiny child's toy thing) with the planets and sun hung from the roof. The room appeared to be empty, a large window facing the earth was near the bed, a small breeze blew in from the door and shut it. Sonic and Amy jumped and stared around to see what was going on.  
  
A white mist swirled near the window, it kept spiralling until it was around human size, and it took the form of a young girl with blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades, her dress goes to her knees and she is bare foot. Sonic and Amy gasp and stare at the young ghostly girl before them, the girl opens her eyes and looks sweetly at them.  
  
Sonic and Amy exchange glances and the ghost begins to talk "Where is Shadow?" she asked in her quiet voice.  
  
Amy looked at her for a moment "Maria?" she asked.  
  
The ghostly form nodded, Amy sighed with relief, "Where is Shadow?" Maria asked again.  
  
Sonic stepped forward "He died on his fall to earth and came back as a ghost, now he's trying to work the cannon again"  
  
Maria looked sadly at Sonic and lowered her head "I'm sorry if he did anything... he gets so confused... Let me speak with him..." she murmured softly, unlike Shadow, there were no creepy noises.  
  
Sonic and Amy nodded together, "We know he was up here a few minutes ago, maybe he's still around" Sonic stated. The small gust of wind came and Maria disappeared, Sonic and Amy quickly ran out of the room and went back to the control room.  
  
Shadow was standing to the left of the machine, the look on his ghostly face suggested he was deep in thought when Sonic and Amy ran in. "Shadow!" Amy yelled.  
  
Shadow looked at her, the creepy hissing sound came, Amy bravely stood her ground and Sonic next to her.  
  
A small gust of wind and a white fog appeared in the room, it spiralled up until Maria appeared standing on the long this pathway.  
  
Shadow's eyes widened, "M-Maria..." he murmured.  
  
"Shadow... There is no need for Revenge..." Maria said softly. Shadow stared at her and looked quite upset, "Come Shadow... I've been waiting for you..." Maria held out her hand.  
  
Shadow nodded and walked out to her, as soon as he grabbed her hand a blinding flash filled the room. As soon as the light faded the two were gone, and most probably never to be seen again.  
  
"Shadow... he finally gets to rest in peace..." Sonic muttered. Amy threw her arms around Sonic and kissed him. Sonic hugged her and kissed back, after they broke the kiss Sonic looked at Amy's smile and said "Let's go home" Amy nodded, before she left though, she pulled the emerald from the socket, it seemed to have loosened since Shadow was gone, then they left and went back to the planet they both loved so much.  
  
When they got back they found Rouge at Amy's place, she'd only been hurt a bit and it didn't bother her, she took her emerald back and went back to her own place.  
  
THE END  
  
Rest In Peace Shadow The Hedgehog And Maria Robotnik  
  
Long last chapter huh? Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review, I will have another story up probably in a couple of weeks or days if I work hard enough, Enjoy Reading! Sorry it could have been much better but I was having trouble even typing this up, my inspiration for this story went out at chapter 5. 


	8. Special endingdon't read if you liked th...

Welcome to the secret special ending! If you liked the other ending don't read this one! This is sort of a continuation but also an evil ending muhahahahaha! thank you for reading and please review.  
  
Amy sat silently on the couch and watched the television, Sonic said he was going somewhere a week ago and he hasn't come back, Amy's so wanted relationship wasn't happening but something else was.  
  
Amy stood up and stretched her arms and legs, she picked up the remote and turned off the TV "-sigh- I can't seem to focus on that game show anymore..." Amy was watching a game show where you were asked questions to do with Sonic, she was very sure she'd win but never got the chance to go on it. Now watching it seemed like a large waste of her time.  
  
Amy carelessly walked into the kitchen and checked her refrigerator, empty as usual.  
  
The only strange thing that has happened this week while Sonic's been away is that Amy's been seeing Shadow in her dreams, not the evil half decayed one, but the nice one with an open heart. Shadow would stand around her apartment in her dreams, just watching over her, and for some reason, Amy felt safe.  
  
Amy didn't fear anything she saw anymore, as long as Shadow stayed in her dreams she didn't seem to worry, today was a little weird though. As Amy trudged around her kitchen she saw something flicker on her window, as she looked she saw something.  
  
In her reflection she could see Shadow standing just behind her, staring at her. Amy jumped and spun around, her eyes spotted the window in the living room, Shadow standing just behind her, watching.  
  
Amy didn't feel scared, she just couldn't get the fact that no matter what window she looked at, Shadow stood just behind her. It could be her mind playing tricks on her, but he had shown in her dreams so many times that this seemed very very real.  
  
Amy could hear his voice all of a sudden, "Amy, I don't want to be alone. Me and Maria... we're alone here. Don't let us be alone".  
  
"Sh-Shadow?" Amy asked.  
  
"Come with us Amy..."  
  
"B-but my place is here, I have to wait for S-Sonic to come back"  
  
"Don't let us be alone..."  
  
"Shadow... I..." Amy whispered.  
  
Shadow appeared next to her, just as he had in the windows "Please, come with us" he put out his transparent hand.  
  
Amy gulped but she trusted Shadow, she took his hand, Amy's body then collapsed on the floor, a transparent Amy standing with Shadow. "A-am I dead?" Amy muttered.  
  
Shadow nodded, "Will you come with us? Or will you stay here?"  
  
Amy looked at the black and red hedgehog, "I'll go with you..." she smiled.  
  
A bright flash and Amy and Shadow disappeared, Amy's lifeless body lay on the floor, even though she had just lost her life, there was a bright smile on her face. "We can all rest in peace... forever together..." Shadow's voice echoed.  
  
(-'.One Day Later.'-)  
  
Sonic finally came back, he knocked rapidly on Amy's door. "Amy? You home? Amy?" He turned the door nob and it opened, he looked in and the lights were out. Sonic hand felt the wall until he found the light switch, flicking it on he got a fright.  
  
Sonic stared for a moment at Amy laying on the floor, he quickly ran to her and picked her up around the shoulders "AMY! AMY!!" he yelled and tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
He looked at Amy's face, her eyes closed, she wasn't breathing, a bright happy smile on her mouth. Amy's body cold and lifeless, Sonic sobbed and pulled her close, "Amy.... Why did you have to go...." he muttered sadly.  
  
Sonic started hitting his head in his hand, he felt stupid and deeply hurt, he'd gone to another town for a quick holiday, he met a girl there that he liked a lot. He was having an affair, Amy must have known and died of a broken heart, but why was she smiling?  
  
After Sonic finished his sobbing he went to the phone and decided to organize a funeral, not to mention tell everyone that Amy was no longer with them...  
  
A strange feeling loomed around the room, even though Amy was gone, it seemed her happiness was still there, anyone coming into the room could feel the warmth of her happiness, she now forever rests with Shadow and Maria.  
  
The End  
  
Yeah I'm terrible I killed Amy and made her in love with Shadow, That makes it a surprise ShadAmy!!! Like I said, if you liked the other ending then don't bother reading this one, wait you already have.... OH WELL! Enjoy reading and please review! See you next story! 


End file.
